The name of Love
by Hyeji Han
Summary: ketika cinta mengalahkan kekayaan. Just Prolog. Exo member and other. Genderswitch for Uke!


**Judul : The name of love**

**Cast : Exo Member**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Family, Friendship**

**Length : Chapter?**

**Warning : This fanfiction contains a typo (s), gaje, is not clear, Genderswitch for Uke, OOC . if there are similarities between the story or characters, please in understandable. maybe just inspired.**

**Disclaimer : cerita milik saya, Sehun milik saya, Exo milik orang tua masing masing.**

**::::::::::::::::::**

**Annyeong, author balik dengan cerita baru. mungkin rada rada sebel the kingdom ga di lanjutin lagi. hahaha mian mian readers, The Kingdom di cancel bentar. Tapi author masih tetep lanjutin ceritanya kok. **

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Drama Korea "The Heirs" yang masih belum rilis. Mungkin juga agak mirip dengan "Boys Before Flower" hehehe. tapi itu tergantung mood author mungkin bisa berubah. Author masih memakai Exo sebagai Main cast. Tapi mungkin ada tokoh lain juga yang bakalan main. **

**Author masih bikin prolog dulu. mungkin agak lama chapter 1 nya bakalan muncul. Soalnya, author berencana selesaiin The Kingdom dulu. biar nantinya ga pusing mau lanjutin cerita yang mana. **

**Hehehe banyak bacoot yah author hahahah. **

**::::::::::::**

**Prolog**

**Kim Suho (18 tahun)**

**Namja asal Seoul. Seorang pewaris perusahaan terbesar di Korea "Exo Corp". memiliki sifat yang dingin dan angkuh tapi tidak menghilangkan pesonanya. Begitu banyak gadis yang mengincarnya tapi tidak tampak tidak peduli dengan gadis gadis yang mengejarnya itu.**

**Zhang Lay (18 Tahun)**

**Yeoja asal china. Berasal dari keluarga yang sederhana. Memilih pindah ke Korea untuk meraih mimpinya menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal. Sifatnya yang ceria dan murah senyum membuat siapa saja akan dengan cepat menyukainya.**

**Wu Kris (19 Tahun)**

**Namja asal china. Pewaris tunggal perusahaan "Wu Corp". sebuah perusahaan ternama asal China yang telah memiliki berbagai cabang di dunia. Termasuk korea. Pesaing berat perusahaan "Exo Corp". memiliki sifat yang ramah, walaupun jarang tersenyum. Memilih pindah ke Korea untuk memimpin perusahaan milik keluarganya di Korea. Dan memiliki satu tujuan lain, mencari seseorang yang begitu berharga baginya. **

**Huang Zitao (17 Tahun)**

**Memiliki darah china tapi lahir di Korea. Tidak fasih berbahasa mandarin. Memiliki sifat yang manja dan kekanakan. pewaris tunggal sebuah perusahaan entertainment terbesar di Korea Selatan. Menyukai bela diri wushu dan segala hal tentang panda. **

**Oh Sehun (16 tahun)**

**Dingin dan pendiam dialah Oh sehun. Pewaris tunggal sebuah Perusahaan Konstruksi ternama di Korea Selatan. asal Seoul. Menyukai bubble tea. Lebih suka menyendiri. **

**Xi Luhan (16 tahun)**

**Yeoja asal china. Keluarganya memiliki Hotel bintang 5 di Paris. Dia lebih sering menghabiskan banyak waktunya sendiri di rumah yang bisa di bilang mirip istana itu. orang tuanya lebih sering tinggal di paris untuk mengurusi Hotel mereka. **

**Kim Kai (16 Tahun)**

**Seorang namja yang beprofesi sebagai seorang model terkenal. Sebenarnya dia merupakan salah satu pewaris perusahaan textile terbaik di Korea Selatan. dan juga ayahnya yang merupakan salah satu orang yang berpengaruh di Korea Selatan. memiliki sifat yang cuek. Tidak terlalu menyukai hal hal yang berbau dengan bisnis.**

**Do Kyungsoo (16 Tahun)**

**Memiliki sifat yang keibuan. Keluarganya memiliki Karaoke yang cukup terkenal di Korea selatan. dan dia yang akan menjadi pewarisnya. Dia senang menyanyi dan memiliki suara diatas rata rata. Dia ingin sekali menjadi seorang penyanyi.**

**Park Chanyeol (17 Tahun)**

**Muda, Tampan, Mapan. Itulah seorang park chanyeol. Dia memiliki sebuah café yang sangat terkenal di seoul. "Happy Virus Café". Memiliki senyum yang lebar tapi mempesona. Membuat setiap yeoja menjadi tergila gila padanya.**

**Byun Baekhyun (17 Tahun)**

**Yeoja manis yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarganya. Bekerja sebagai pelayan di "Happy virus Café". Berhasil menarik perhatian pemilik café tempatnya bekerja. **

**Kim Jongdae (17 Tahun)**

**Namja yang memiliki kepribadian unik. Dia adalah anak seorang polisi. dia merupakan keturunan bangsawan korea yang memiliki hubungan darah dengan Kerajaan Korea zaman dulu. dia menyimpan perasaan khusus pada gurunya sendiri. **

**Kim Minseok (24 Tahun)**

**Salah seorang guru di Exo High School. orang tidak akan menyangka kalau dia adalah seorang guru. Dia memiliki wajah yang sangat imut dan bertolak belakang dengan umurnya. Dia mengajar seni di sekolah tersebut. Dan memiliki banyak penggemar. Termasuk Kim Jongdae. **

**Other Cast:**

**SM Artist and other.**

_**The name of love**_

_**By**_

_**Han Hyeji**_

**::::::::::::::::::::::**


End file.
